


thirty-three

by bubblylikesparklingcider



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sam's Birthday, hbdsammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblylikesparklingcider/pseuds/bubblylikesparklingcider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam turns thirty three with his wife, his brother and his brother's boyfriend and he decides that life is good.</p>
<p>In which Sam said no to Dean all those years ago but it's still okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thirty-three

Sam turns thirty three with his wife, his brother and his brother's boyfriend. It's a small celebration, just the four of them, but it makes Sam smile, makes the world that much brighter. Dean gives him an old book on angels, falling apart but still wonderful and Sam doesn't bother to ask where his brother got it, how many strings he had to pull to get his hands on this book.

 

He just hugs him and feels Dean relax into the touch.

 

Things are beginning to mend between the two of them. It's been rocky since Dean showed up all those years ago and asked Sam to help him find Dad.

 

Sam said no. Slammed the door in Dean's face, told him to figure it out on his own, he wasn't getting dragged back into that. Apparently Dean did. Apparently he's been figuring it all out on his own, demons and angels and Hell and the apocalypse. 

 

But they're starting to get close again, ever since they ran into each other in a bar a few weeks ago, both weak from nearly dying. Sam had been attacked by a werewolf and nearly died. Dean had OD'd on prescription drugs to try to exchange their souls. Maybe they would've gone their separate ways, even, if Dean hadn't collapsed to the floor, pale and sweaty and shaking because  _apparently_ Sam's older brother is still a complete fucking moron and can never realize when it's good to go to the hospital.

 

He'd taken Dean home, of course, and Jess had tried to help him nurse Dean back to health. And then a fucking angel had appeared in their living room, looking serious and angry and had healed Dean but Sam wasn't about to just let his brother go after finding out that he tried to kill himself, so here they are.

 

It's a cocktail of emotions that they're still trying to work out, but as Jess says, "At least they're trying."

 

(And it's better than leaving his brother to die from his own cocktail of drugs and alcohol and stupidity.)

 

"How much longer are you staying?" He wants to ask Dean, but he's afraid of the answer. Castiel seems to agree with Sam and Jess that Dean needs a vacation, time to relax and work things out, but knowing Dean, that's never gonna happen.

 

Although Sam can't be too sure, given that he hasn't known his brother for a long time.

 

For now, he's content to celebrate his 33rd birthday with Dean and accept the birthday present of getting his brother back.

 

For now.


End file.
